The Penguins' Space Adventure
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When the Penguins decided to explore Mars, they knew what was going to happen if the Penguin One ran out of fuel on the way. But will the Penguins reach Mars on time? And will they have to face Space Squid once again? (Story is better than summary)
1. Chapter 1-The Plan

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a story in a long time. The cable was down, and I had to use my mom's laptop. Well, now that the cable's on, I'm able to post on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Plan

The Penguins were in the Penguin HQ doing their normal stuff.  
Skipper was drinking his fish coffee.  
Kowalski was working on something in the lab.  
Rico was talking to his dolly.  
Private was watching TV.  
Soon, however, everything changed when the TV turned off all by itself.  
"Skippah, something's wrong the telly!" Private said.  
Skipper looked up and he walked over to the television.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"The telly turned off all by itself!" Private replied.  
"Rico, did you unplug the TV?" Skipper asked.  
"Wasn't me" Rico replied.  
"Kowalski!" Skipper yelled.  
Kowalski got out of the laboratory.  
"I didn't unplug the TV!" he yelled.  
Suddenly, the lights in the HQ turned off.  
"Gah! It's so dark in here!" Private yelled.  
"Dolly!" Rico yelled, trying to go to where his dolly is, bumping on to everything.  
Julien entered the HQ a minute later.  
"Hello, silly penguins!" he said.  
"Ringtail!" Skipper yelled.  
"Eh, what happened here?" Julien asked.  
"First, the telly turned off all by itself, and then, the power went off!" Private yelled.  
Just then, the power went back on, along with the TV.  
"Men, it's time that we go to another place. I mean, the zoo's closed for the winter, so we're able to go somewhere during that time" Skipper said.  
"Norway!" Rico yelled, holding out the poster for the Norwegian Cruise.  
Kowalski got out the Speak and Spell.  
"I can only find 4 locations" Kowalski said, pushing a button on the Speak and Spell.  
"Denmark" The Speak and Spell spelled.  
"I can't step foot in Denmark" Skipper said.  
"Next!" Kowalski said, pushing the button again.  
"Hoboken" The Speak and Spell spelled.  
"We're NOT going back to the Hoboken Zoo!" Skipper said.  
Kowalski pushed the button again.  
"Seaville" The Speak and Spell spelled.  
"Not going back there, either" Skipper said.  
Kowalski pushed the button one last time.  
"Mars" The Speak and Spell spelled.  
"Perfect" Skipper said.  
"Why?" Private asked.  
"Mars doesn't have any puffins, Danes, or evil platypuses" Skipper said.  
"We can at least explore Mars for a little bit" Kowalski said.  
"But it's going to take 3 years to get to Mars!" Private said.  
Kowalski tapped his forehead in thought.  
"Of course!" Kowalski said.  
He ran back to the laboratory.

* * *

10 minutes later, he ran out of the laboratory.  
"Eurkea!" Kowalski said.  
"What is it?" Skipper said, crossing his flippers.  
"I invented the Ultra Speed Engine! With this, we can get to Mars in just 3 days" Kowalski said.  
Everyone else stared in disbelief.  
"What?!" Kowalski said, "I mean, it's not like it'll last for years, right?!".  
Everyone else continued to stare.  
"You win" Skipper said, finally looking at everyone.  
"Yes!" Kowalski said.

* * *

When everyone went outside the HQ, Kowalski inserted the engine into the Penguin One.  
"I upgraded the Penguin One so that we can finally reach outer space!" Kowalski said.  
"Eh, is that actually true?" Julien asked.  
"Yes it-" Kowalski said.  
"Hello, guys!" Marlene said, interrupting Kowalski.  
"Marlene!" Skipper said.  
"Can I join you guys on your little adventure?" Marlene asked.  
"Sure" Kowalski answered.

* * *

When everyone entered the Penguin One, they put on their space helmets.  
"Ready, guys?" Skipper asked.  
"Ready!" Everyone said.  
"Let's go!" Skipper said, pushing buttons on the dashboard.  
"T-minus 10 seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" The announcer said.  
"We'll launch in a few seconds! Put on your seatbelts!" Skipper said.  
Everyone put their seatbelts on "3, 2, 1" The announcer said.  
The Penguin One launched, going up super fast. Soon, it was in outer space.  
"Everyone…..we're in outer space" Skipper announced.  
Everyone cheered.  
"3 days until we get to Mars!" Skipper said.  
Everyone cheered at that.  
The mission has just begun.

* * *

 **Wow! The mission began! It's true of when Private said it will take 3 years to get to Mars. An average spaceship will reach Mars in just 3 years. At least. After the success of 'The Penguins' Jungle Adventure', I decided to do another adventure story, but in space. There was a reference to the episode 'Launchtime' (only in the story, Kowalski said he found 4 locations, not 2). I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar. That belongs to Nickelodeon and Dreamworks. But hey, there's one question that needs to be answered. Who turned the power off?! For a moment, that is. You can review the answer if you want to. I hope you have a great weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2-Outer Space

**Well, Chapter 2 is up! I'm sorry if the chapter is short. I have the case of writer's block right now, so it's hard for me to make long chapters. Still enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2-Outer Space

The Penguin One was flying in outer space while the Penguins, Julien, and Marlene were seated. Everyone felt different feelings:  
Skipper was proud that the Penguin One was going to another planet for the second time,  
Private was excited to be in space,  
Rico felt space queasiness, but he didn't throw up,*  
Marlene already missed the Central Park Zoo,  
Julien was ready to see Lemmy,  
And Kowalski….not only was he proud because his invention worked, but he also felt a couple of pains, though he's not sure what caused them.  
The group sat there. It would take 3 days to get to Mars instead of 3 years! 3 days!  
Kowalski felt pain, and he groaned. Skipper looked at him.  
"Kowalski, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"I keep feeling pains, even though I don't know what caused them!" Kowalski cried in pain.  
Skipper felt confused.  
He looked at the rest of the Penguins.  
"Rico, do you know what happened to Kowalski?" Skipper asked Rico.  
"I dunno" Rico replied.  
"Private, do you know?" Skipper said.  
"I don't know either" Private replied.  
Skipper sighed in disappointment.  
"We're going to check to see what happened to Kowalski after we get to Mars!" He commanded.  
"Really? The pains keep getting worse and worse every 30 minutes!" Kowalski replied.  
"Commence hyper speed! We'll get to Mars in just 10 minutes once we do that!" Skipper commanded.  
Rico pressed the button that said 'Hyper Speed'.  
The Penguin One sped through until it was 2 minutes away from Mars.  
"Okay, okay, I'm getting really sick, and I feel like vomiting!" Marlene said.  
"Stop Hyper speed" Skipper commanded.  
Rico pressed a button that said 'Stop Hyper Speed'.  
The Penguin One went in normal speed again.  
Marlene fell asleep.  
Kowalski groaned in pain again.  
Rico regurgitated medicine.  
"That stops stomach aches! My pains are worse than the pain of a stomach ache!" Kowalski yelled.  
"Did anyone see the ISS** when the Penguin One was taking off from Earth?" Private asked.  
"I did!" Julien said.  
"Me too!" Marlene said, waking up.  
"We all did" Kowalski said.  
Just then, The Penguin One landed on Mars.  
The group felt happy because they were finally on the Red Planet

* * *

 **Well, they're finally on Mars. What has happened to Kowalski? Why is he feeling those pains? Well, there are some notes, so I'll list them!**

 **Notes:**

 ***According to the Penguins of Madagascar episode Operation:Swap-anzee, Rico would get nauseous if he's on zero gravity. Thankfully, in this story, he didn't vomit.**

 ****The ISS, which is short for International Space Station, is a real satellite. It's a space station that's been built by countries like the US, Canada, Denmark, etc.  
I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar, nor do I own the ISS. They both belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Please favorite and review this story! I hope you have a great day today!**


	3. Chapter 3-Things get fishy

**Hello! I'm sorry If I was on hiatus for a while! I had a case of writer's block. Now i'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Things get fishy

When everyone put on their space helmets and left the Penguin One, Skipper looked at Kowalski.  
"I'll check on you. Now" he said to him.  
"Okay" Kowalski said.  
He felt another pain.  
For a few minutes in the Penguin One, Skipper ran a lot of tests on Kowalski so that he would know what's wrong.  
Soon, after the results of the final test popped up, Skipper gasped.  
"Kowalski, there's something you should know" he said to Kowalski.  
"Yes?" Kowalski said.  
Skipper whispered something to Kowalski.  
Kowalski gasped in surprise.  
"But don't tell anyone. Okay?" Skipper said.  
"Got it!" Kowalski said.  
Once Skipper and Kowalski left the Penguin One, they met up with the rest of the group.  
"Okay, Kowalski, you can tell Private and Rico. No one else!" Skipper said.  
"Okay" Kowalski said.  
He walked over to Private and Rico.  
"Guys, there's something you want to know" he said to them.  
"Okay!" Rico said.  
"What is it?" Private said.  
Kowalski whispered something to Private and Rico.  
They both gasped.  
"What?! That's impossible!" Private yelled.  
"I know, right?! It is impossible! But it happened to me anyway!" Kowalski said.  
Rico said something only the penguins understood.  
"Yes, Rico. You have to keep it a secret!" Kowalski replied.  
"Okay!" Rico said.  
"Got it!" Private said.  
The Penguins, Marlene, and Julien all went to an area of Mars.  
Kowalski was using a scanner.  
Everyone saw a purple rock that stood out the rest of the rocks.  
Kowalski scanned it with the scanner.  
"This appears to be an egg of an extraterrestrial life form" he said to everyone.  
"So that means there are aliens?" Private asked, feeling worried.  
Kowalski pulled out his abacus, and slid the beads on it for a while.  
"There's a 50% chance that it's an alien, and a 50% chance that it's just a group of trillions of Martian bacteria" he said.  
Just then, Skipper was heard screaming.  
"Uh, guys, someone went MIA!" Marlene said.  
Everyone turned around and saw that Skipper was not with the group.  
"Skippah!" Private yelled.  
Kowalski looked around to find some clues.  
"Yes! I found a clue!" he said.  
Everyone went over to where Kowalski went.  
"There seems to be some purple stuff on the ground" Kowalski said.  
"Could be something from an alien" Private said.  
Rico sniffed the strange purple stuff.  
"Nope" he said, shaking his head.  
"What's the smell of the stuff?" Private asked.  
"Sweet" Rico said.  
"It could be frosting" Private said.  
Kowalski used the scanner.  
"No. It's not edible" he said.  
He continued using the scanner until he gasped.  
"Alien tracks! Skipper got captured by an alien!" he yelled in fear.  
"Eh, we need to find more clues. One clue isn't enough" Julien said.  
"Alright! Guys, search for more clues! I'll take a sample of the purple stuff and study it!" Kowalski said.  
40 minutes later, everyone came back with the clues.  
"I found more alien eggs. One them had the print of a penguin flipper" Marlene said.  
"I found a strand of weird, rubbery hair. Weird, rubbery purple hair" Julien said.  
"I found a trail of turquoise sand!" Private said.  
Rico said something only everyone else understood.  
Kowalski studied every clue.  
He then gasped.  
"About the alien egg with the flipper print, the flipper that touched that egg was Skipper's flipper!" Kowalski said.  
Marlene gasped in worry.  
"The strand of so-called 'hair' is actually a tiny tentacle of a small extraterrestrial creature, possibly an alien" Kowalski said.  
"And the rocks were rocks that, if someone steps on them, grabs the aliens' attention!" Kowalski said.  
Rico gasped.  
"So Skipper did get captured by an alien! Maybe a hundred of them! I mean, these aliens are quite small, so….." Kowalski said.  
"I bet the trail of sand leds to where Skipper is!" Private said.  
Everyone nodded.  
They all followed Private to the trail of sand.  
"Follow the trail!" Private said.  
Everyone walked along the trail.  
Once they reached the end of the trail, they saw a cave.  
"Get in the cave!" Private said.  
Everyone followed Private to the cave.  
Everyone had to rescue Skipper once and for all!

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room in the cave, Skipper woke up to find small creatures looking at him.  
They were all yelling about something.  
Skipper remembered touching a purple rock before he got captured.  
But by whom?  
He looked at the aliens.  
"Where am I?!" Skipper asked.  
The aliens looked at him.  
One of them spoke something that only the other aliens understood.  
"Where?" Skipper asked.  
Skipper looked around.  
He was in a cave.  
A room in a cave!  
He saw a tunnel.  
It was the perfect escape route.  
But when Skipper tried to run, something stopped him.  
He turned around to see that he was in chains.  
"Let me go!" He yelled.  
The aliens yelled at him.  
Skipper looked at them.  
They were yelling about something.  
But what?  
Skipper doesn't speak alien.  
Nor does he understand alien.  
He screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the main entrance, everyone heard the scream.  
"It's Skipper!" Private said.  
Everyone ran over to an area with 40 tunnels.  
"This is getting fishy" Private said.  
He and the rest of the group sighed, and slapped their foreheads in disappointment.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Way too many tunnels in the area! Which tunnel led to Skipper? How will everyone find out which tunnel is which? Will everyone rescue Skipper on time? There's so many questions about this rescue! So many! Answer the questions I listed in review if you like! Please, like and favorite this story! No flames! Just friendly reviews or answers to the questions! I hope you all have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4-Things get even fishier

**Okay! This is the final chapter of The Penguins' Space Adventure! I hope you like this final chapter, and please like and favorite!**

* * *

Chapter 4-Things get even fishier

Soon, everyone heard Skipper scream again.  
The screaming came from the 13th tunnel.  
Private ran through the tunnel.  
He saw Skipper in a room.  
"Skippah!" Private yelled.  
Skipper looked at Private.  
"Private, you have to save me. Now!" Skipper said.  
"Okay!" Private said.  
With the help of one paperclip, he managed to free Skipper from the chains.  
The two of them escaped the tunnel.  
They saw the rest of the group.  
"Skipper!" Kowalski said.  
"Kowalski!" Skipper said.  
The two of them hugged each other.  
Just then, the ground shook.  
"Is this some sort of earthquake?!" Marlene asked.  
"More like marsquake!" Kowalski yelled.  
Everyone ran over to the Penguin One.  
They got in, and a few minutes later, the Penguin One was back in space.  
Kowalski was driving the spaceship this time.  
Just then, he gasped.  
"What is it?" Private asked.  
"We're not near Earth. We're at the Asteroid Belt!" Kowalski yelled.  
The Penguin One sped forward away from the Asteroid Belt.  
"Yes! We're-wait! I sense something!" Skipper said.  
He was controlling the radars.  
He heard a noise.  
A noise that sounded like a rush of wind.  
Many, many rushes of wind.  
"Um, guys, you should look at which planet we're heading towards to….." Marlene said, pointing at the window.  
Everyone looked out the window.  
They were heading towards Jupiter.  
"Darn it!" Kowalski said.  
The Penguin One sped forward again.  
This time, it was close to Uranus.  
"Oh come on!" Kowalski said, trying to control the buttons.  
The Penguin One sped forward again.  
This time, it was close to the Kuiper Belt.  
"I have to go….." Marlene said, teleporting herself back to Earth.  
"Me too" Julien said, teleporting himself back to Earth also.  
The Penguin One sped forward again.  
"Kowalski….." Skipper said.  
"Yes?" Kowalski asked.  
"We're going near the Oort Cloud" Skipper said.  
"Oh boy….." Kowalski said.  
The Penguin sped forward a little bit, then stopped.  
"Skipper, the Penguin One just stopped" Kowalski said.  
"Did we run out of gas?" Private said.  
"No. We reached the heliopause" Skipper said.  
Just then, the Penguin One sped forward.  
"We're in the Heliosphere!" Kowalski said.  
"Ouch" Rico said.  
The Penguin One sped forward on Hyper Drive.  
It was near another galaxy.  
"Kowalski, can I drive now?" Skipper asked.  
Kowalski nodded, then he and Skipper switched places.  
Skipper tried to get the Penguin One back to Earth, but it instead sped forward on Hyper Drive again.  
The Penguin One was seen landing in a desert.  
Once it landed, Private opened his eyes.  
"We're home!" He yelled.  
"No, we're not" Kowalski said.  
"Huh?" Private said, accidentally pressing a button.  
The Penguin One sped backward on Hyper Drive.  
It was then seen landing on Earth.  
Right planet.  
Right continent.  
Right country.  
Wrong state.  
Wrong city.  
The Penguin One landed somewhere the Penguins never wanted to go back to.  
Not Denmark.  
Not Seaville.  
Not Antarctica.  
New Jersey!  
The penguins yelled in anger.  
They seen saw a familiar gateway.  
They were near…...The Hoboken Zoo!  
They had to go back to New York.  
But they knew someone would have to find a way to get out of Hoboken, New Jersey.  
(To be continued in Skipper's Decision)

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this story. It feels good to finally complete a story. I hope I can make a story with over 10 chapters! That's what I'm hoping for. I hope you favorite, follow, and review on this story!**

 **Skipper:Because it helps to keep the author satisfied.**

 **Skipper! Anyway. Again, please favorite, follow, and review on this story. I'll release the one-shot Skipper's Decision soon!**

 **Skipper:A story about me!**

 **It's a one-shot sequel to this story.**

 **Skipper:Oh.**

 **Like I said, I'll release Skipper's decision soon!**


End file.
